


How To Survive A Factory Tour

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: When Willy Wonka announces that he's holding a second tour, four different boys have different reactions.Patton Picani wants to win a ticket to share the stories of the factory with his younger brother.Logan Berry wants to win a ticket using only logic and not luck, to prove a point to his older brother.Roman Prince wants to win a ticket so he can see the mystical wonders within the factory for himself.Virgil Sanders doesn't think he has a chance. But luck may just so happen to be on his side.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Hey, what can I get you?’

‘The usual, Virge. To go.’

‘Oh, hey Remy.’

I turn and grab a plastic cup from one of the many stacks.

‘You okay?’ the guy on the other side of the counter asks, looking over his sunglasses at me. I just sigh as I turn back around. Remy Sleep can’t tell if the dark marks under my eyes are eyeshadow or tired bags.

‘I’m not okay (I promise),’ I reply.

Remy rolls his eyes, pushing his sunglasses onto his forehead. ‘Virge, I want a serious answer. I haven’t been able to check on how you’re doing as much since you dropped out.’

‘You know I had to. I’ve told you before.’

‘I know. You had to get a job, so you can pay for Thomas’ university fees.’

Thomas is my twin brother. Our family is in a rough position. We live in a run-down shack with only our mother, our father having passed on when Thomas and I were five. The only income we have to support us is the small amount our mom earns from her job as a dishwasher at a restaurant, which is not nearly enough. As our eighteenth birthdays had drawn near, I had realised there was no hope of us both being able to go to college with the money we had. If we did, we’d never eat again, and there’s not much you can do with an education when you’re dead. So, instead of completing my final year of high school, I decided to drop out and get a job. That way, Thomas will be able to go to university, get a good paying job and be able to live the life he deserves.

I don’t care if I lose the chance for a future. As long as Thomas is happy, I am too.

‘Anyway, did ya hear the news?’ Remy asks, changing the subject.

‘What news?’ I question.

‘You don’t know?’ Remy gasps. ‘It was everywhere! All over the internet and TV!’

I raise an eyebrow at the guy on the other side of the counter.

‘Oh, right, you don’t have a TV... or a phone... or laptop. Anyway! You’ll never believe this, but Wonka is opening his factory again!’

‘No fucking way!’

‘Yes way! Look.’ Remy pulls out his phone and holds it in front of me. I read it over.

Willy Wonka is the most famous chocolatier in the entire world, and his factory is situated in our town. He has created things that had previously seemed impossible: ice cream that never melts, sweets that allow you to spit in seven different colours, gum that never loses its flavour and so much more. A seven years ago, he hosted a competition in which he sent out five golden tickets hidden under the wrappers five chocolate bars. Five kids won them and got to go on a tour around his factory. Afterwards, four left, all in... interesting states. I remember, one was really thin and covered in melted chocolate, one was blue from head to toe, one was covered in trash and the last was paper thin and twelve feet tall. The fifth kid was never seen again.

Rumours spread about what happened to them. Many thought they were insane because of the stories they told. Pipes, chocolate rivers, defective gum, giant blueberries, squirrels, garbage chute, televisions, cameras... I won’t bore you with the details when there’s a book based all around the stories they told. Just go read that. It’s called ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’, I think.

But, anyway, back to now.

According to the article Remy’s showing me, Wonka’s sent out five more tickets. This time, however, he’s specified the winners have to be seventeen to twenty one years old.

‘You know what this means?’ Remy grins. ‘The age restriction mans there’s a higher chance of us winning tickets!’

‘A higher chance of _you_ winning a ticket, don’t you mean,’ I correct him. ‘I can’t waste anything.’

‘Seriously? Not even a dollar for chocolate?’ Remy raises an eyebrow. ‘Here.’ He pulls five dollars from his wallet and places it in the tip jar. ‘For a few Wonka bars. Treat yourself for once.’

‘Thanks,’ I nod as I hand Remy his drink. ‘That’ll be four dollars.’

He hands over the money, which I place in the register.

‘Good luck,’ he wishes me, pulling his sunglasses back down over his eyes. He gives me a wave before turning and leaving.

I let out a sigh as I glance at the tip jar. Maybe I can spare at least one dollar for candy...

*   *   *   *   *

‘Ma! Pa! Emile! Did ya hear?!’

I run through the house, newspaper in hand. I speed into the living room, where my Ma’s ironing and my Pa’s playing Mario Kart against Emile.

Emile’s my younger brother by eight years. Once I asked why my parents why the age gap was so big, and they said that it took them a long time to decide that they wanted another child. According to my gran, however, Emile wasn’t planned. It doesn’t mean they love him any less, though. My family and life’s pretty much as great as I’d ever want it to be.

I’ve lived in Ireland my whole life. I really like it here, but I’ve always wanted to travel. I don’t want to go yet, however. Gran’s been having problems with her memory; Alzheimer’s, my parents say. I don’t want to go away for a long time and come back to find Gran’s completely forgotten about me. I guess I’m going to wait until... Well, you know.

My parents and Emile all look up as I enter the room, grinning ear to ear.

‘Willy Wonka is opening his factory again!’ I announce as I hold the newspaper above my head, showing the headline off.

‘Really?’ Emile gasps, pausing his game and leaping to his feet. He runs towards me, jumping up and trying to grab the newspaper. ‘Come on, Patton, let me see!’

I hand Emile the paper, and he reads it over, face lighting up with excitement. ‘It is! It’s true! Aw, but it’s only opening to people between seventeen and twenty one...’ Emile’s ten years old. ‘Oh, wait, you’re eighteen, Patton!’ Before I can say a word, he grabs my arm, trying to pull me from the room. I laugh at his eagerness before turning to my parents.

‘Be back by dinner,’ Ma says, folding one of my blue polo shirts.

‘Okay. Bye!’ I let Emile pull me to the front door. I grab my wallet and pull on my coat before the two of us step outside. Emile starts running down the pavement ahead of me.

‘Be wide on the road!’ I call after him, running up to him and taking his hand. ‘Ma and Pa will kill me if you get hurt.’

‘Sorry, I’m just excited!’ Emile grins. ‘You’re gonna go to Willy Wonka’s factory!’

‘Emile, it’s really unlikely I’ll actually get a ticket,’ I reply. ‘It’s, like, super super, near impossible.’

‘Well, with the age range, it’s even more likely!’ Emile points out. ‘And you deserve it for being the best brother ever!’

I pull Emile into a hug. He’s lying. I’m not the best brother ever, he is. I wish he could go to the factory, he’d love it.

I’m going to try to win a ticket, not just for my own enjoyment, but so I can share the stories with Emile and so he can experience it, even if not in person.

*   *   *   *   *

Well, this is a new low. Usually they at least leave a note at least.

I chuck my schoolbag onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I check one more time to see there isn’t a note anywhere. No, there definitely isn’t. Great.

I open the fridge and grab a jar of Crofters Wild Blueberry Jam. I retrieve a spoon from the cutlery drawer and sit down at the table. I pull my book from backpack and start reading. It’s relaxing for a bit... until the front door slams open.

There’s the sound of footsteps running and into the room come my parents and my brother, Robert, all of them carrying two shopping bags each.

‘Salutations,’ I greet. Not that they notice me at all...

My parents neglect me. There’s no other way to phrase it. Mum and Dad are sports fanatics. Football, Rugby, Cricket, they’re invested in it all. And with Robert being captain of almost all the sports teams at his college, they love him and praise him like he’s a God. However, I myself am more academically inclined. For example, I am currently taking physics, chemistry, computer science and mathematics at college. This basically resulted in my parents not caring about me at all. It doesn’t matter I got all A*s and A**s at GCSE, it doesn’t matter my prospects are Oxford or Cambridge, it doesn’t matter I have an IQ of 200. No, because I can’t play sports, but Robert can, so he’s automatically better than me.

Multiple times, my parents have forgotten I even existed. Once, them and Robert went on a four-week holiday to Australia and left me behind. If I didn’t know how to effectively look after myself, I’d have died.

I was seven at the time.

They all take seats at the table and unload the shopping bags, placing the purchased items onto the table. They’re Wonka bars. They didn’t buy anything else. I raise an eyebrow.

‘May I inquire why you bought so much chocolate?’ I ask as Robert and my parents start unwrapping the bars.

None of them respond, they just continue what they were doing. I sigh, getting to my feet and leaving the room. I head upstairs and go into my bedroom, sitting at my desk and opening my laptop. I google Wonka’s name, and the first article that comes up immediately makes me slightly intrigued.

It says Wonka’s opening his factory again. Just like the last time, he’s hidden five golden tickets under the wrappers of five Wonka bars, and those who win them get a guided tour and a lifetime supply of sweets and chocolate. The only difference is, this time, it’s for seventeen to twenty-one year olds.

To be completely honest, I don’t really care much about it. Yes, I’m slightly intrigued, but not enough that I’ll waste money on buying a bunch like the rest of my family. Even with the new age requirements, the odds of winning are pretty much infinitesimal. There’s really no reason to try.

I go back downstairs and take a seat on the sofa, reopening my book.

‘It’s got to be here somewhere!’ I overhear my brother growl as he furiously tears the wrappers off chocolate bars.

‘No, it doesn’t,’ I respond, not even looking up. ‘There are over seven point five billion people looking for these tickets, and even more Wonka bars than that being sold a day. You can’t expect to win on blind luck on your first try.’

I hear footsteps coming up behind me and a shadow looms over me and my book. I close it before turning around and making eye contact with Robert.

‘Listen here, you little smartass,’ he growls. ‘I _will_ win a ticket, because I am winner, unlike you.’

He gestures to the trophy cabinet in the corner of the room, where he has a bunch of sports trophies. I resist the urge to remind him of the box of academic awards I have in my room.

‘You may as well not bother trying,’ Robert continues. ‘Smarts aren’t going to help you get a ticket. You’re not even that smart anyway.’

How fucking dare he.

I wasn’t going to take part in the contest, but I sure as hell will now.

‘Okay then. You go ahead and tell yourself that,’ I reply, standing. ‘Meanwhile, I am going to go to my room and use maths, science, geography and research to find the exact location of the tickets.’

Before Robert can reply, I turn and leave the room. I have a ticket to find.

*   *   *   *   *

‘ _Yo te quiero enseñar_  
_Un fantástico mundo  
__Ven Princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar._ ’

I use my hairbrush as a microphone as I continue performing to the handsome man in the mirror. Oh wait, that’s me!

I can hear your judgement. Shut up, I’m beautiful.

As I make sure my hair is perfectly styled, ready for Valerie’s party later, I suddenly hear a yell from downstairs.

‘Roman!’ Pa calls.

‘Yeah?!’ I call back.

‘There’s some news I think you might want to hear!’

Intrigued, I leave the bathroom and head downstairs. What is it? New Disney movie announced? Surprise Steven Universe episode drop? Gravity Falls is coming back?! TICKETS TO SEE HAMILTON?!

I head into the living room, where my Dad and Pa are sat on the sofas, Dad reading a book, Pa holding the TV remote. The TV’s showing...the news? Why would I be interested in the news? I’m not really the most topical or political person.

Nevertheless, I take a seat next to Pa.

‘So, what’s this thing you wanted to show me?’ I ask, checking the time. I promised I’d help Val set up, so I’ve got to get to her place early. This hopefully won’t take long.

Pa presses play on the remote. As I watch the report, I leap off the sofa, punching the air.

‘¡SI! ¡SI!’ I say, slipping back into Spanish, despite Dad saying that we were going to stick with using English until exams, so I’m as prepared as I can be for my English-speaking exam. Don’t see why, though, I’m already fluent.

But the news! The news! It’s amazing! Wonka’s opening his factory yet again! I tried so hard to get a ticket seven years ago. When the tour was announced, eleven-year-old me was quaking! But now it’s my chance! I can finally go and see the what lies inside that mysterious building. I bet it’s full of wonders beyond my imagination...

‘I gotta go!’ I call to my parents as I run from the room. I pull on my jacket and run from the house. I’ve gotta step into a candy store and buy some Wonka bars before I head to Val’s.

Yep, that was a Heathers reference.

‘ _Honey, what you waiting for?_  
_Welcome to candy store_  
_You just gotta prove you’re not a loser anymore  
__And step into my candy store!_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ticket is found

I couldn’t open it.

I took Remy’s advice and bought a Wonka bar with the tip he gave me. But I felt awful about it... That money was supposed to be for Thomas! I know, I know, it didn’t cost much to buy a single bar of chocolate, but every cent counts. Especially since it’s highly unlikely that bar contains a ticket, so it was likely a waste.

So, here I am, back at work two days later, the unopened Wonka bar still sat in the fridge at home.

Who knows, maybe my mom or Thomas will find it and get a free treat. It would make me feel better than if I just ate it myself.

Suddenly, a familiar face slides up to the counter.

‘Green tea please, Virge. Oh, also, first ticket’s gone.’

I look up at Remy in shock. ‘What? Already? It was only announced two days ago!’

‘I know, right? Shocked me too, when I heard.’

‘So, won it?’ I ask, starting to prepare Remy’s drink.

‘Some guy in Ireland. Here,’ he pulls his phone out of pocket to show me the news story.

As I take the phone, the first thing I see on the screen is a photo of the guy I can only assume is the ticket winner. He has blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes under a pair of glasses. He’s wearing a grey cat hoodie over a sky-blue t-shirt and is holding a gold ticket in his hand. He’s also hugging a kid who seems about nine or ten, who I’m guessing is his brother.

Below the photo is an article showing extracts from an interview the press had with him. The interviewers as ask questions about his life, family, work, and the part I’m most interested in: how he won his ticket.

*      *      *      *      *

‘Pat!’

Emile sprints towards me when he sees me upon leaving his school building. He looks extremely excited, which is understandable, it was his last day before the Christmas break. My break from my job at the local bakery started last week, so I’ve already had that rush of excitement and happiness.

‘Heya, kiddo,’ I smile, ruffling Emile’s hair. ‘How was your day?’

‘Great! We had a quiz all about stuff we’ve learnt so far this year, and my team won! And look what we won as a prize...’ He reaches into his backpack before pulling out a Wonka bar. ‘Here! I think this is the one! I can feel it! Take it!’

‘Kiddo, I couldn’t! This is yours, you won it!’ I reply, p

‘But I want you to open it!’ Emile replies. ‘If it has a ticket, I can’t even use it, I’m too young. Here.’ He pushes the bar into my hand, and I know he’s not going to back down. He can be very stubborn if he needs to be.

I sigh. ‘Okay. I’ll open it, and you can have the chocolate. If there’s a ticket, I’ll take it. Okay?’

Emile nods, satisfied. ‘Go on! Open it!’

‘I think I’m gonna wait until we get home, kiddo. I don’t wanna open it here and risk the ticket being stolen if I got one.’

‘Good idea! Come on!’ Emile grabs my hand and starts pulling me as fast as he can.

‘Slow down, kiddo, I don’t want either of us to get hurt.’

I gain control over my brother and the two of us head home, him bouncing all the way. Meanwhile, hope starts eating at me. Emile could be right, there’s a chance this is it...

It’s strange. Though Emile and I have opened plenty of bars in the past two days, I’ve never felt this way about any of them. At no point did I ever think ‘this is it, this is the one’.

When we finally get home, I find myself sat before the coffee table where the Wonka bar is resting in front of me. Emile is by my side, willing me to tear off the wrapper.

‘Okay... here goes nothing...’

I lift the bar and tear of the coloured wrapper. Then I start to peel back the silver under wrapper.

I think I’m dreaming when I see a hint of gold. It doesn’t fully register until I’m holding the ticket in my hand and reading the front of it.

**WONKA GOLDEN TICKET**

‘YOU DID IT! YOU WON! I KNEW IT! MY BROTHER’S GOING TO WONKA’S FACTORY!’

Emile’s voice sounds almost like he’s in another room, I’m in such a state of shock. Then, I finally regain control over my limbs and voice. I leap into the the air. ‘WOOHOO!’

I wrap my arms around Emile, lifting him up. ‘I can’t wait to tell you all about it! It’s going to be amazing to share the stories! I’m gonna tell you all about it!’

*      *      *      *      *

‘Patton Picani,’ I read the winner’s name aloud again before I hand Remy’s phone back to him. ‘Good for him, I guess. He seems like a good guy.’

‘Yeah, but it means there’s only four tickets left four us to find...!’ Remy whines as I turn back around to finish his drink.

‘For you to find, Remy.’

‘No, us!’ He puts another five dollars in the tip jar. ‘You are buying at least one bar. I’m make sure you do.’

I roll my eyes before sliding Remy his drink. ‘Four dollars, Rem.’

Remy hands me the money and takes his drink before waving as he leaves. ‘See ya, gurl.’

Once he’s gone, my eyes drift to the tip jar.

That’s going straight into Thomas’ college fund. There’s no way I’m wasting it on another bar of chocolate that I’ll never open.

*      *      *      *      *

This is it. One more calculation before I can pinpoint the exact locations of the remaining golden tickets.

‘GOD DAMN IT!’

The sudden yell from downstairs draws my attention away from my laptop. Intrigued, I stand from my desk and make my way downstairs.

My brother’s pacing the living room and his face is contorted into one of extreme rage.

‘Fucking Irish bastard... winning a ticket... that was supposed to be mine!’

‘A golden ticket’s been found?’ I inquire, stepping into the room.

Robert doesn’t respond, just glaring at me as if his failure to be the first winner is all down to me.

‘I guess I’ll have to do the research myself...’

I turn and head back upstairs to my room. I open a new tab on my laptop and google the golden ticket competition. True to my brother’s word, there are plenty of results for articles saying that the first ticket has been found, and all say the same name: Patton Picani.

I let out a frustrated sigh, running my hands through my hair. While, yes, less tickets mean the calculations will be easier, it also means I’ll have to completely start from the beginning, taking into account that there are now only four, and one was shipped to Ireland. All my progress so far has been tossed out the window.

I swear, if after all this work I don’t win a ticket, I am going to flip my lid.

*      *      *      *      *

‘I am wounded! How could this have happened?!’

I pause, looking up at my bedroom door. Nope, there’s no one there.

‘I trusted myself to do this, and I failed! I failed my one dream in life and there’s nothing I can do!’

Still no one there.

‘Woe is me! I have no reason to keep living anymore!’

‘Can you keep it down, Roman, your dad’s trying to work.’

I huff, looking up at Pa, where he’s stood in the doorway. ‘Are neither of you concerned about this?!’

‘You yell all the time, Ro. I basically assume you’re just reciting lines for performances,’ Pa shrugs.

‘My performance is four days, why would I be reciting and learning lines so close?’ I ask.

Pa rolls his eyes. ‘Fine...’ He sits down next to me. ‘What’s going on, Ro?’

‘The first golden ticket has been found! There are only four left...’ I flop face down onto my bed. ‘I have an even less chance of winning one...’

‘Come on, Roman. I know you really want this, but there are billions of people and only five tickets. Well, four now. Maybe you shouldn’t get your hopes up so high...’

‘I can’t help it! I’m a dreamer, always full of hopes! You know what, I’m going out to buy more right now!’ I leap up from my bed and run from my room.

I’m not giving up just yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second ticket it found

Once again, I have failed to open that chocolate bar. Two days have gone by since Patton Picani won a ticket and I haven’t opened it, my mom hasn’t, and neither has Thomas. It’s gone untouched, in the exact same position it was when I initially put it in the fridge.

Now that I think about it, it’s probably the only food we have in the fridge. Hey, if we don’t need it, we could always sell the hunk of junk. Sure, our refrigerator is super old and probably isn’t worth a lot, but money is money. Anyway, who knows, maybe there’s some antique fridge collector out there somewhere who’ll take it for thousands if we play our cards right.

My thoughts are torn from my money-making schemes when Remy slides up the counter. ‘A gingerbread latte, Virge.’

‘Getting in the Christmas spirit, huh?’ I ask, grabbing a cup.

‘Of course! Vacation demands it. Also, the fact I need something to lift my spirits now I have even less of a chance of winning one of Wonka’s tickets...’

I turn to face him. ‘Not another one...’

‘Bingo,’ Remy nods. He then proceeds to put on a terrible cockney accent. ‘Won by a chap in Landan, innit?’

‘Never do that voice again.’

I take Remy’s phone from him once again and look at the article pulled up. It shows a picture of the winner. He has black hair and sapphire eyes with glasses over them. He’s wearing a grey polo shirt and blue tie under a blue sweater.

In the background of the photo there’s another kid who looks a bit older than the ticket winner. He’s wearing a rugby shirt and sneering at the main subject of the photo.

I scroll down and start to read the article.

*      *      *      *       *

This is it.

I redid the calculations again, factoring in the new facts that came in two days ago, and I think- no, I _know_ this is it. It contains a ticket. I know this for a fact, it cannot be denied. All my research is clear in my room. My laptop, open with many tabs on Wonka stock distribution information – specifically for the day before the competition was announced – as well as facts about the previous ticket competition (in order to spot a pattern in the tickets’ placements), and many, _many_ documents filled with notes and calculations. And then there’s my world map poster hung on my wall, five pins in it, showing the location of all the tickets. One of those pins in on London, indicating the chocolate bar right in front of me.

I know for sure this is it. So... why does my throat feel tight? Why are my hands shaking? Why am I filled with doubt?

Maybe I should go over my calculations one last time. You know, just to be sure, before I open it. Wait, no, I should open it first, that way I won’t redo the calculations if I don’t need to. Much more efficient.

But what if I’m wrong? What if I made a mistake? I’ll never be able to let it go. My brother would never let me let it go. I’d be a failure. My brother would beat me. Brawn would beat brain. I’ve already lost my family’s respect; if this doesn’t contain a ticket, I’d lose my own respect for myself. Do I risk it? Or do I doubt my intelligence for the sake of comfort and security...?

No! That’s exactly what my brother wants me to do. I, however, know I’m intelligent and that what I have done is perfect. I shouldn’t doubt it.

Let’s open this fucking chocolate bar.

This time, I don’t hesitate as I pull the wrapper away.

And there it is, making the light from my desk lamp reflect onto my face.

**WONKA GOLDEN TICKET**

I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. This is it. I won. I won a ticket. I beat my brother. Brain overcame brawn. And there’s no way Robert can win a ticket as well. Well, that’s unless he decides to go on a trip to Spain, Florida or Australia and buys a bunch of Wonka bars.

I’m thinking of calling my best friend Joan and telling them about my win, when I hear the front door open, signalling Robert coming home. I stand and go downstairs, a cocky smirk already tugging at my lips. As I lean against the doorway of the living room, I cough to get my brother’s attention. He turns to me and I hold up my ticket. His face twists into one of surprise, shock and anger. My smirk grows at his expression, knowing the exact thing I can say to really piss him off.

‘And I only had to buy one bar.’

*      *      *      *      *

‘Logan Berry... You think he knows his name is a pun?’ I slide Remy his phone along with his drink.

‘Most likely, given how much of a stuck up know it all he seems...’ Remy replies.

‘Well, I can’t blame him. I’d probably have the same reaction if I won a ticket after only buying one bar,’ I shrug.

‘Only three tickets left, though...’ Remy sighs, leaning against the counter. ‘He says he worked out the location of all the tickets. Wish he’d mentioned where they are in the interview.’

‘Wow, spoil sport,’ I roll my eyes. ‘Way to cheat.’

‘It’s not cheating!’ Remy insists. ‘It’s...being resourceful.’

‘Totally... Anyway, that’s- ’

Remy slides me ten dollars. ‘For the drink and your tip. Now, gurl, buy a fucking bar of Wonka chocolate before I drag you to a store myself.’

‘Okay, okay...’ I lie through my teeth.

‘Well, gotta go,’ Remy turns to leave. ‘See ya, bitch!’

‘Bye, Remy.’

*      *      *      *      *

‘New friend! New friend! Potential new friend for my brother!’

I look up from where I’m mixing the ingredients for a marble cake as Emile skips into the room. ‘What’s going on, kiddo?’

‘The second ticket was found!’

‘Really?’

‘Yep!’ Emile smiles. He takes my hand and pulls me into the living room. The TV is paused on a news report and...

Holy shmokes... That guy... He is...

No! Patton, not in front of your brother, control yourself! Don’t think about how you’re going to be spending an entire day with this ~~sexy~~ guy. Logan Berry, it says. Oh my god, his name is a pun, ~~he’s perfect!~~ Oh, and he’s from London! Not too far away from us.

‘I thought the two of you could become friends on the tour!’ Emile explains. ‘He seems like a smart guy, but also really serious... He could use a friend like you to lighten his mood.’

‘You think so?’ I ask, not tearing my eyes away from the screen.

‘Yeah!’ Emile nods. ‘You think you’re gonna try be his friend?’

‘Of course, I’m going to try and become friends with all the other tour members,’ I tell him, ruffling his hair. I turn back to the screen, looking back in the boy’s sapphire eyes. ‘But... maybe I’ll try extra hard with him.’

I’m pulled from my thoughts by a sudden barking from the kitchen. I run in to see our dog, Toby, sniffing at the vanilla cake mixture.

‘No! Toby! Down!’

*      *      *      *      *

‘WHAT?!’

‘Sorry, Ro, I was disappointed too.’

I huff in annoyance, running a hand through my hair. I then go back to addressing the phone in my hand. ‘Who won it?’

‘A guy in London called Logan Berry,’ Valerie explains. ‘He did with only maths and geography; can you believe that?!’

‘Great. So I got beaten by a complete nerd!’ I sigh. ‘This is just great... Only three tickets left!’

‘I know, Roman. but try not to get hung up on it, okay? The performance is in two days. I need my Beast to give his best performance.’

‘Val, don’t worry, you know I’ll be absolutely fabulous no matter what! I always am.’

Valerie sighs, chuckling. ‘How did I not realise you were gay for twelve years?’

‘No idea. I don’t even know how I didn’t realise for so long. While other boys were playing with toy soldiers and action figures as kids, I was dressing up Barbies with you and the other girls. Probably why I was bullied so much...’

Valerie chuckles. ‘So, are you over the whole ticket thing?’

‘Nope!’ I reply. ‘But I won’t be disheartened. I know I’ll get a ticket, just you wait.’

‘If you say so...’ I can practically feel Valerie rolling her eyes. ‘Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Farewell, Val.’

As she hangs up, I pocket my phone before heading downstairs. Time to buy more Wonka bars!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third ticket is found.

OH. MY GOD. YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!

I... still haven’t opened the Wonka bar. Six days it’s been in my fridge, and it’s still sat there. Uggggghh, what am I doing? Why don’t I just open it up?! I mean, I know it’s gonna be a normal bar of chocolate, no point building it up. I guess I just don’t want to face the fact I wasted money...

Thomas finally noticed the bar. He asked me about it, and I told him the truth, as well offering him the chocolate. But, nope, it’s Thomas, with his heart of gold. He insisted I have it. Said I should get something nice for Christmas. Did I mention it’s Christmas Day today?

Anyway, as I was saying, I still haven’t opened the bar. Is there something wrong with me? Well, apart from the poverty, lack of healthy diet, lack of a proper education, unbridled self-loathing and crippling anxiety.

I know. I need help. Too bad I can’t afford it!

‘You need help,’ are also Remy’s first words to me after I also tell him all this. I answer with the same response I gave you, but he has an answer to that too. ‘Look, my parents are loaded! And they think you’re a good guy, Virge. I’m sure they’d pay for you to have a few appointments with a therapist.’

‘Oh no. No no no. I am not accepting charity. No thank you.’

Remy rolls his eyes. ‘Fine... but the offer still stands.’ He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling. ‘Oh, and the third ticket was won.’

I look up. ‘You’re kidding.’

‘Was I kidding the other times?’ Remy asks, sliding me his phone across the counter. ‘Will you please bow down to the esteemed Prince Roman!’

I raise an eyebrow, looking down at the news story on the phone. The subject of the photo is Hispanic, with tanned skin and broad shoulders. Just looking at him, I can tell he likely has a six pack under that white shirt. He has emerald green eyes, as bright as the gemstone, and red-brown hair, styled perfectly to accentuate his facial features. He’s pretty much exactly like those models in magazines that lower your self-esteem by 100% after one second of looking at them. He’s stood in front of a large house – no, let me rephrase that, A FUCKING MANSION – in the photo.

I get this horrible feeling he’s gonna be a self-entitled bastard.

*      *      *      *      *

As I run on stage, I bathe in the applause of the audience. Valerie and I stand hand in hand, taking our bow. After, the music for the encore plays and the whole cast sings the final chorus of Beauty and the Beast. I belt out, trying to make myself heard over everyone while also still sounding glorious.

The music rises to a crescendo before coming to a fabulous end, and that applause, oh how it drives me! We bow one final time before I look over the sea that is the standing ovation. I spot Dad and Pa and direct a wave to them, when suddenly I see someone throw something out of the corner of my vision. Valerie catches it and I peer over her shoulder.

‘A Wonka bar?’ I raise an eyebrow. ‘I thought roses were the traditional things people threw.’

‘I guess the Wonka-mania over the past few weeks changed that slightly,’ Valerie replies. She pauses before holding the bar out to me. ‘Here.’

‘What? No, I can’t possibly take this! It was thrown to you!’

‘Just take it, Roman. You’re much more invested in Wonka’s competition than I am. You want this more,’ she presses the bar into my hands.

I look between her and the bar, and then back to her. ‘Val, if I weren’t the gayest man alive on this earth, I would kiss you right now.’

I plan on opening the bar afterwards when I get home, but when I turn back to the crowd, they all start chanting the same thing, over and over.

‘OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!’

Valerie starts chanting along as well and, pretty soon, the cast and crew join in. Everyone’s staring at me, chanting the same thing, asking the same thing.

I grin to the audience before starting to peel back the wrapper, and everyone falls silent. Being on stage, I still feel like I have to treat this like a show and build up dramatic tension, so I peel the wrapper slowly at first, before ripping it off at the last second.

The light of the spotlight reflects off the golden glow and the audience bursts into cheers as I read the slip in the wrapper.

**WONKA GOLDEN TICKET**

I’m completely speechless, the grin on my face explaining everything I’m feeling inside.

Valerie finally snaps out of her shock. ‘You know what, on second thought, I’ll have the bar back please.

I chuckle at her words, pulling the ticket out from the wrapper. I hold it above my head, once again bathing in the applause.

*      *      *      *      *

There’s a long silence after I finish reading the article about Roman Prince.

‘...Nothing to say about him?’ Remy asks. ‘C’mon, sis, spill the tea!’

‘Well... I don’t mean to be rude, but- ‘

‘He seems like a stuck-up asshole, doesn’t he?’

‘Well, it sounds hypocritical coming from you- ‘ I’m interrupted by Remy calling me a bitch before continuing, ‘but I think you may be right. But maybe its not too bad. I mean, I know one good stuck-up asshole, and they’re my best friend.’

‘Are you trying to compliment me or offend me? I really can’t tell anymore,’ Remy asks.

‘You decide,’ I shrug.

‘So, how many Wonka bars have you bought?’ Remy asks.

‘One.’

‘Yas, queen! You bought one!’

‘I bought it ages ago and haven’t opened it, and likely won’t.’

‘Less yas...’ Remy sighs. ‘Virge, every time I come in here, I give you a free chance of winning a ticket. Please, do something for yourself for once! I mean, come on, you’re spending Christmas Day working!’

‘Says the one who’s spending it buying Starbucks instead of with his family,’ I respond. ‘Thomas needs the money more than me! Look, the bar’ll probably be opened eventually – be glad you got me to buy at least one,’ I reply.

Remy nods. ‘I guess...’ He takes his drink, pays and drops a tip. ‘See ya!’

I wave in response as he leaves before turning to the next customer. ‘What can I get you?’

*      *      *      *      *

‘I could not eat another thing...’

I hear Emile’s statement from the kitchen, chuckling. As I cut the Christmas pudding, I call out, ‘Desserts ready!’

‘Actually, maybe I could have a little more.’

I chuckle again, putting the servings of pudding into bowls, grabbing spoons and heading into the living room. Mum and Dad are curled up on the sofa in each other’s arms. Emile is flicking between channels on the TV, most likely trying to find one of his favourite cartoons. I hand everyone a bowl of pudding before sitting on an armchair, snuggling into my Christmas jumper as I eat.

Once I finish, I feel my eyelids growing heavy. I yawn, stretching, before resting my hands on my full belly. Time for a little nap...

I’m not sure if I even actually fall asleep, however, as the next thing I know, Emile is calling my name.

‘Pat! Patton! Look! Look at the TV!’

I yawn, stretching as I sit up. I open my eyes, looking at the screen. My eyes light up upon seeing the news: the third ticket has been found!

Roman Prince, a guy from Spain, has managed to get a ticket. He seems rather fun, telling the story about how he won the ticket like dramatic fairy tale. And he’s into theatre and musicals! I wonder if he likes cartoons...

‘You gonna make friends with him?

I nod. ‘Of course! It would be rude to only make friends with Logan and dismiss the others.’

Logan Berry... So adora-

NO, PATTON, STOP IT!

*      *      *      *      *

My friend Joan and their partner Talyn the only ones who know about my family situation. Because of this, they took the liberty of inviting me round their apartment for Christmas Day. We’re currently all bunched up of the sofa, watching A Muppet’s Christmas Carol in our onesies (Joan in a Pikachu one, Talyn in a Charmander one, and myself breaking the Pokémon theme with my unicorn onesie).

Joan and Talyn have actually offered that I move in with them a few times, as they have a spare room in their apartment. However, I don’t want to intrude. Sure, I already treat it like a second home, but these two are a couple, they need their privacy.

Half way through the movie, just as the Ghost of Christmas Present brings Scrooge to the Cratchits, my phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to see a single message from my brother, a single emoji: 🖕

‘The third golden ticket’s been found.’

Immediately, Joan pauses the movie and they and Talyn look over my shoulder. They look confused.

‘My brother blames me for him not getting a ticket, despite it only being my fault one time,’ I explain.

‘Man, your brother’s a dick,’ Joan says.

‘He just does it to get my parents’ approval.’

‘I still think the reasons they hate you are complete bullshit,’ Talyn adds. ‘I mean, seriously?! I’m pretty glad I’ve never met them in person.’

I just shrug. ‘When I was little, I was this baby who they could dress up and pretend was the perfect child. Then, I grew up and turned into a completely different person. It’s understandable they’d find it hard to accept.’

‘I know, but their lack of acceptance is way too bad compared to normal parents,’ Talyn continues.

Meanwhile, I google the third Wonka ticket. ‘Roman Prince... Oh, fuck, he’s a musical theatre geek. Great... That’s not going to be annoying...’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth ticket is found.

I am so fucking exhausted. And hungry. Well, I always am, but recently I’ve been more so than usual.

For the past few days, a lot of my co-workers have been off for Christmas. This meant little old me had to pick up god knows how many extra shifts. For the past few days, I’ve had to skip out on proper meals, only having a quick snack when I got home.

And, no, by snack, I do not mean the Wonka bar. Still haven’t eaten it. No one has.

Two days after Roman Prince won a ticket, I expect Remy to say the fourth ticket’s been won. You know, since there’s been a pattern of them being found every two days. However, when Remy comes in, he simply orders his drink, chats a bit and leaves. It’s honestly surprising, especially with the tour being in five days.

Anyway, I continue working for the next few hours, praying the tips at the end will be worth it. Then, finally, my manager comes out and dismisses me, but not before dividing my share of the money in the tip jar. I hang up my apron, pull on my hoodie and leave the shop.

If there’s one good thing about being poor in Florida, it’s that you never have to worry about freezing. With winters of 75°F, it doesn’t matter that my thin, patched-up hoodie is the warmest thing I own.

It doesn’t mean the walk home is perfect, however. My stomach’s being as loud as an earthquake. Shut up, will you. Just wait until Mom comes home and hopefully she brings some dinner.

I soon arrive at our little shack, gently opening the front door and stepping inside. ‘Thomas, I’m home!’

I pause, waiting for my brother to reply. There’s no response. ‘Thomas? Hello?’ Nothing. ‘Thomathy? Thomas the dank engine?’

Still nothing. I feel my heart rate picking up. Oh god, what if part of the ceiling collapsed on him... o-or the lack of food in the house caught up on him and he starved...

All the worst possibilities come to mind. Thomas is supposed to be here, he always is when I come home. Something’s wrong, he’s hurt, I just know it. I can’t breathe. Everything’s going blurry. My heart’s thudding too hard.

Suddenly, everything’s black.

...

‘Virgil! Virgil, wake up!’

I come back to my senses to find myself led on our lumpy couch, and someone leaning over me.

‘Th-Thomas...? You’re okay?’

‘Virge! Thank god you’re awake! I was so worried... What happened?’

I sit up, Thomas helping me adjust. ‘I... You weren’t home. I got scared something had happened, and...’

‘Panic attack, huh?’ Thomas asks. I nod. ‘I’m really sorry, Virge, I should’ve left a note so you knew I was heading out...’

It was only then I notice a shopping bag at Thomas’ feet. ‘What’s that?’

Thomas takes a deep breath. ‘I have a confession. While I have put most of the money you earned for me towards college, I’ve also been saving up for something else.’ He reaches down into the bag and pulls out...

‘A video camera? What do you need a camera for?’

‘I felt bad that you and Mom were doing so much for me but I wasn’t doing anything in return. I’ve wanted to get a job for a while, but I didn’t know how to get one that fit around my school schedule. I decided I needed to do something where I can organise my own hours and I didn’t need to get a whole lot, so I figured maybe...I could do YouTube. I’ve got the camera, and Remy said I could record at his and edit and upload on his computer. Hopefully, I’ll get enough viewers to monetize and get some money to help us, all the while making fun content.’

‘Thomas... that is fucking brilliant.’

Thomas smiles. ‘Thanks. But none of that matters right now. You literally just passed out, you need to get your strength back.’ He gets up and leaves the room, heading to the kitchen. A few moments later, he comes back and pushes something into my hand. ‘Eat.’

I look down at the bar. ‘I... I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘The money was meant to be for you...’

Thomas rolls his eyes. ‘It’s okay! It was only a dollar or so for this. You deserve a reward for everything you’ve done for me. Now, open it and eat.’

I sigh, knowing Thomas won’t give in. He can be really stubborn if he needs to be. I start peeling back the wrapper.

HOLY. SHIT.

GOLD. FUCKING GOLD.

Thomas and I both stare at the ticket. He breaks the silence.

‘This is gonna make a great first video.’

I pause before holding it out to him. ‘You have it.’

‘What?! No way in hell! You won it and bought it with your own money. And as I said, you deserve a reward.’ Thomas pushes the ticket back into my hands. ‘Virgil, you’re going to Willy Wonka’s factory.’

-

‘FOURTH TICKET!’

I practically slide into the room upon hearing Emile’s yell. I plop next to him on the sofa and watch the TV screen.

There are three guys there, and I can’t tell which the winner is. One is wearing sunglasses, a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, and has an arm around the shoulders of the person in the middle.

The one in the middle has brown hair, and is wearing a purple shirt, ripped black skinny jeans and a patched black and purple hoodie. He looks pretty uncomfortable at all the attention.

The third looks identical to the second. He looks more comfortable on camera than who I presume is his twin brother. He was wearing a grey shirt, an old brown jacket, and jeans.

As I watch, they’re revealed to be called Remy Sleep, and Virgil and Thomas Sanders. Virgil’s the one who won the ticket. He seems so shy! Well, I’ll make sure to make him feel welcome during the tour.

Speaking of the tour, Virgil lives in Florida, and in the same town as the Wonka factory! That’s awesome! He’s sooooo lucky. Imagine being able to buy Wonka bars nice and fresh. I bet they’d be even more delicious then.

Oh boy, four out of five tickets have already been won with five days to go! I can’t wait to find out who wins the last one!

 -

 It seems my predictions have been proven right yet again. The next ticket was found in Florida. Just the one in Australia left now.

There’s not much else to say about the ticket being won, really. Nothing worth saying. Robert still blames me, so some things never change.

Joan and Talyn have been trying to find a way to hide a camera on my person so they can see the factory for themselves. It’s rather funny to hear their extravagant ideas, though I doubt I’ll try any. They’ll have to settle with my explanation.

They’re going to be coming with me to Florida, though. Of course my family aren’t, but Joan and Talyn didn’t want me to be alone, so got tickets for the flight too.

I totally didn’t beg them to come because I have a fear of flying...

Okay, I watch Air Crash Investigation too much. It’s educational and very intriguing, if slightly anxiety inducing.

But the point is, they’re coming with me. We’re arriving the day before the tour and leaving the day after. Joan and Talyn are going to be heading up to Orlando the day of the tour to go to Universal Studios. They’re going to meet up with me once the tour’s over. Everything’s arranged, and I’ve even written up schedules for us all so no one will be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Some may call it excessive, I call it efficient.

But I digress. The point is I’m fully ready and prepared...

To wipe this in my brother’s face.

 -

 Oh, how perfect! An emo nightmare just won the final ticket and is coming with us on the tour! How _wonderful_!

That was sarcasm, in case you couldn’t tell.

Call me quick to judge, but I’m not too fond of those edgy, melodramatic, dark emo types. They just seem to always bring down the mood. I’d rather my time at the greatest factory in the entire world didn’t be ruined by some moody, angsty, and by the looks of it, very socially awkward guy.

But I guess it’s too late now. He’s got a ticket, he’s going. Fun.

However, lets brush that aside for now. There’s more interesting stuff than ‘Virgil’ or whatever his name was winning a ticket.

The day after I’d won my ticket, my dads were out so I hosted a party at my place to celebrate my victory. It was great. We played spin the bottle and I got to kiss none other than school heartthrob Nate Christopher. It was probably one of the greatest moments of my life. Valerie even took a picture and sent it to me so I could ‘treasure the moment I could pretend Nate was gay and into me’.

Why are all the best guys straight? Let’s hope I’ll find the one in Florida and he’ll actually be gay, or bi, or pan, or just likes dudes in general.

Anyway, in the middle of the party, I got a call from Pa. He said he and dad had arranged, not just flights and hotels, but a two-week holiday in America. First, a week and two days in Florida, two days in the town with the factory, then the morning after the tour we’ll drive up to Orlando to go to Disney World. Then, we’ll fly up to New York, which is where we’ll spend the rest of the two weeks, because Dad managed to get us all tickets to see Be More Chill on Broadway! I’m so excited, it’s going to be the best two weeks of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winners arrive in Florida the day before the tour, and just so happen to all run into each other.

It’s the day before the tour. Tomorrow, I’m gonna get to see the greatest factory of all time. And how am I spending the day before?

Working! Woo. Fun.

With there being only a single day left before the tour, I expect Remy to come in and say the final ticket was won. However, just like four days ago, when I won mine, Remy doesn’t say a word about a new ticket winner when he comes and picks up a drink. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. There would always be a chance one of the tickets would just go unfound.

I still can’t quite believe it. _I won a freaking ticket._ For these past four days, people have been coming in solely to talk to me and get photos and stuff. I even reunited with a friend from high school I had before I dropped out. It was good to see Elliot again, though it sucks to hear they still haven’t broken up with Mitchell. Mitchell’s a dick.

I finish serving regular customer Kai and his friends, before I turn to the two new customers who came in. ‘Hey, what can I get ya?’

‘Two hot chocolates and, Talyn, what did Logan want?’

‘Just a black coffee.’

‘On it.’ I turn and start preparing the drinks. As I do however, the customer named Talyn seems to recognise me.

‘Holy shit! You’re Virgil Sanders, right? Fourth golden ticket winner?’

‘Oh, uh, yeah.’

Talyn and the other person with them share a glance, before turning around and calling to a table in the corridor. ‘Logan! Come over here!’

I follow their eyeline to see none other than Logan Berry at the table. Logan looks up from the book in his hands upon hearing his name, before standing and coming over. ‘What’s the matter?’

Talyn gestures to me, and I give a small awkward wave. Logan looks up at me and gives a nod, finally understanding. ‘Oh, you’re Virgil Sanders, correct? I’m Logan Berry, the second ticket winner, and these are my friends Joan and Talyn. It’s nice to meet you.’

‘You too,’ I reply, shaking his hand as he offers it to me. ‘I didn’t think I’d be meeting any of the other winners until tomorrow.’

‘Me neither. But at least we’ll have some time to get to know each other before the tour.’

I nod, moving to start getting their drinks ready. I guess I should start some small talk. ‘So, uh... How was the flight over?’

Logan shrugs. ‘It was fine.’

‘Really?’ Joan raises an eyebrow. ‘I distinctly remember you calling it “seven hours of hell” when we landed.’

Logan glares as I chuckle. ‘I thought we agreed we wouldn’t talk about that.’

‘Nah, it’s fine,’ I reply. ‘Plane anxiety’s understandable. I’m honestly glad I’ve never been abroad, I’d freak out.’

‘Thank you! At least someone understands my fear.’ Logan continues side-eyeing Joan.

The conversation continues as I get their drinks. However, just as I slide them their finished drinks, I can’t help but feel like I’m being watched. I turn to look towards the door.

-

I came in here to get Emile and I hot chocolates and cookies, I didn’t expect this! Virgil Sanders is there behind the counter. Uh oh, he’s noticed me staring. Guess I should go introduce myself.

‘Come on, kiddo.’ I take Emile’s hand, bringing him over to the counter, waiting to be served. However, that’s when I notice who Virgil’s serving.

Logan Berry.

I feel my face burn up and avert my eyes. Try not to stare, Patton, you don’t want to creep him out.

‘Pat, look! It’s the other winners!’

Oh, Emile... I love you, but I wish you were quieter.

Logan and his friends look in my direction, as does Virgil. I sigh, giving a small wave, before going up to them. ‘Hi, I’m Patton Picani, though you probably know me better first winner. Nice to meet you guys.’

‘You too,’ Virgil replies. ‘I’m Virgil Sanders. By the way, I know I’m edgy and dark, but you don’t need to stare from a distance.’

I chuckle, scratching the back of my neck. ‘Yeah, sorry about that...’

‘Eh, it’s nothing.’

‘Well, it’s nice to meet you Patton.’ Logan steps forward, holding out his hand for me to shake. Gosh, his accent is cute. ‘Logan Berry.’

Now he’s stepped out from between his two friends, I finally get my first good look at Logan and...

AAAAAAHOWISHESOCUTEAAAAAAAA!

First thing that strikes me: his height and body. He’s surprisingly short and curvy. It’s adorable.

Then his eyes. Sapphire blue. So pretty.

The best way to describe the rest of him is like Snow White. Skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony.

I’m comparing him to a Disney Princess...

Yep, this is love.

I shake Logan’s hand, smiling and hoping I’m not blushing too much. ‘Good to meet you, Logan! Who’re your friends?’

‘Joan and Talyn.’ The two in question wave to me, so I wave back.

‘And I’m Emile! Patton’s brother!’ Emile smiles, stepping forward. I guess he got annoyed I hadn’t introduced him yet, and decided to take the matter into his own hands. Sorry, Em.

‘Heya, kid,’ Virgil greets. ‘I have a brother too. Maybe after my shift’s over I can introduce you all to him. He’d love to meet you guys.’

‘That sounds great!’ I smile.

‘When do you get off work?’ Joan asks.

‘Um... Well, an hour. I understand if you don’t want to wait that long- ‘

I sit down at the table nearest the counter, Emile following and plopping down in the chair next to mine.

‘Guys, you really don’t have- ‘

Logan takes a seat beside me, Joan and Talyn dragging over chairs for themselves. Virgil blinks at us in surprise.

‘Oh... okay... Um, Patton, Emile, what did you want?’

‘Two hot chocolates and two chocolate chip cookies, please, Virge!’

As Virgil starts preparing our drinks, we all continue to talk about all sorts. What we think Wonka’s factory will be like, our plans after the tour, and the random icebreaker questions and conversations everyone has when they first meet. However, when Virgil’s just about to bring up something about the previous Wonka tour, two people come over.

‘Virgil, biiiiiitch! You’ll never believe who I ran into!’

I whisper to Emile not to repeat that word, before giving the newcomers a look over. I recognise them both from news reports. One is Virgil’s friend Remy Sleep, and the other...

‘Roman Prince, at your service.’

I smile. ‘That’s awesome, the gang’s all here!’

Remy and Roman finally acknowledge us sat at the table. Remy gasps. ‘No waaaay, you all came here?! That’s lit! Hey, Remy Sleep, nice to meet you all.’

We all introduce ourselves to Remy and Roman, and they both drag chairs over, giving Virgil their orders. After, we continue our conversations from before with Remy and Roman joining in.

‘I had no idea there was a book about the previous tour! What’s it called again?’

‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. But I warn you, it gets weird.’

‘Gurl, not to mention I think one of the scenes sparked a fetish.’

‘What?!’

‘I’m not surprised. Rule 34, guys, if it exists there’s porn of it.’

‘Can we not talk about this? Em’s only ten...’

‘Right, sorry.’

‘What do you mean when you say the story gets weird?’ Logan leans forward, looking up at Virgil, eyes intent with curiosity. I can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in my chest.

‘Well, the whole thing’s based off what the four kids said happened to them. And based on what they said, I think it’s safe to say they’re not exactly mentally stable.’

‘You can’t just say that!’ Roman replies. ‘Come on, you need to tell us the whole thing! What did they say happened to them?’

‘Well, first- ‘

‘Excuse me?’

Virgil is interrupted by a new voice. Someone else has arrived at our table. A guy our age, brown hair, heterochromia, one eye brown, the other yellow. He’s wearing a yellow button-up t-shirt and black pants. His most defining feature is the scales. The left side of his face looks like a snake’s. It seems like the scales are on more than his face. I guess they’re in patches all over his body, as there’s a green scaled patch on the back of his right hand.

‘I wish you’d told me we were all meeting up, I would have arrived sooner.’ He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the fifth and final golden ticket. ‘Ethan D. Ceitful. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.’

‘I don’t remember seeing you on the news...’ Logan mutters.

‘I’m a rather private person. I preferred to keep it quiet, stay out of the limelight.’ He pulls another chair over and joins the group.

‘Well, congrats on finding it!’ I smile. ‘I’m guessing you already know our names, huh?’

Ethan nods. ‘Yes, Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil, correct?’ We all nod. ‘Excellent. Good to know I remembered correctly. By the way, you can continue your conversation from before I arrived, I’ll catch up. I’m sorry for interrupting by the way.’

‘It’s no problem,’ Roman reassures. ‘Virgil, you were saying about the previous tour?’

-

I don’t like this Ethan guy. It’s like I’m the only one to see that he has scales. Freaking scales! I don’t trust it, not at all...

However, I answer Roman’s question. ‘Yeah, um... One said they fell in a river of chocolate- ’

‘That sounds awesome!’ Patton cuts over me. ‘Swimming in and drinking the delicious chocolatey goodness...’

‘-and was then sucked away by a pipe and almost died in a fudge boiler,’ Ethan finishes. ‘I’ve read the book too.’

‘Oh...’

‘Interesting...’ Logan mumbles. ‘What else?’

‘Wait!’ Patton spoke up. ‘I don’t think this is appropriate for Emile.’

‘What?! Pat, I’m fine! Please, I wanna hear!’

‘No, Em. I think it’s best you don’t hear such dark topics at your age.’

‘I’m ten, Pat, I’m not a baby...’

‘No, Emile.’

Emile huffs, folding his arms, but mutters a small. ‘Fine...’

‘Wait, so none of us can hear? That seems unfair,’ Roman says.

‘Life in general can be unfair,’ Logan replies, sipping his coffee. ‘It’s best you just get used to it.’

I like this kid. His philosophy seems pretty similar to mine.

‘Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine...’

‘Hey, if anyone’s the ray of sunshine here, it’s obviously me.’ I smirk. ‘It’s just so obvious in my dead-inside eyes with bags as dark as my soul.’

Patton lets out a small noise that I can only assume is concern. I just shrug. ‘It’s what happens when you live a life of poverty.’

‘Poverty?’ Joan asks as everyone starts looking at me, concerned.

‘What? You couldn’t guess based off the state of my place in the interview, the fact I’m wearing the same clothes as then, and I’m working during the holidays?’

‘I guess you’re right... though the footage on the news was heavily cropped and edited,’ Ethan explains. ‘It’s like they pitied you, so they tried their best to not make you look poor as much as they possibly could.’

I roll my eyes. ‘Oh, the news... The most trustworthy of sources...’

At that moment, there’s the sound of a phone vibrating. Everyone but me automatically checks whether it’s theirs. Logan is the one to answer his phone.

‘Yes, Mum? ... Mum, you do realise I’m in Florida, correct? ... I won a golden ticket! The tour’s tomorrow, I even wrote it in the calendar in the kitchen. How did you not know? ... No, I can’t come back! I’m sorry, but going to Robert’s award ceremony isn’t my top priority right now. Anyway, why should I when you, Dad and Robert have never come to any of- ‘

He pauses, sighing, pulling the phone away from his ear. Joan and Talyn share a glance before both patting his shoulder comfortingly.

‘It’s fine,’ Logan reassures them before turning to the rest of us. ‘It’s family stuff, you don’t need to worry about it.’

‘Are you sure?’ Patton asks, looking the most concerned out of all of us. ‘That didn’t sound too great...’

‘Really, it’s fine. I... I don’t like talking about it. Especially not with strangers who I only met today.’

‘Understandable,’ Ethan nods. ‘You don’t know you can trust us yet.’

I raise an eyebrow. It’s fishy he was the one to bring up that we can’t trust each other yet. Almost like a subtle warning we can’t trust him especially... I’m onto this guy.

‘Exactly,’ Logan nods in agreement. ‘It would be illogical to tell you the details of my family life when we’ve hardly talked.’

‘How about, to solve that problem, we exchange numbers?’ Roman suggests. ‘That way, we cant talk as much as we want before the tour tomorrow, properly get to know each other beforehand.’

‘And you can all give me the details,’ Remy adds.

‘Sounds great!’ Patton grins.

The others all start exchanging their phone numbers while I stand there and watch. Roman soon turns to me. ‘So, what’s your number, JD-lightful?’

I scoff. ‘You think I can afford a phone?’

There’s a pause.

‘I can give you his address, then you can communicate the old-fashioned way,’ Remy speaks up. ‘It’s 153...’

Remy gives them my address, and right after, Patton gets a text message. It’s from his parents, he leaves with Emile just after. Logan, Joan and Talyn are next, then Remy and then Ethan. It’s just Roman and I.

‘Can I just ask, what was with the nickname “JD-lightful”?’ I ask.

‘Well, you seem just as edgy as him.’

‘As who?’

Roman stares at me for a moment. ‘You know... JD from Heathers?’ He looks pretty offended by my blank stare. ‘You’ve never heard of Heathers? You are missing out on a great musical, my dark friend!’

He starts babbling, going on about the plot of this musical. And then another musical, Dear Evan Hansen, and then another, Be More Chill, then Hamilton, then- Oh my gosh, does he ever shut up? I don’t know for sure whether he’s crossed the line from passionate to obsessed yet, but I have a hunch he has.

I listen to it all though. I mean, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do. And, anyway, if I’m never going to be able to experience these musicals live at a theatre, then I may as well hear them from someone who knows them like the back of their hand.

You know, it’s pretty nice. Kinda feels like I’m back at school and listening to my friends talking about movies and video games they’d played over the weekend. Great, now I’m getting nostalgic.

Roman eventually does come to a stop, and I smirk at him. ‘I’m gonna take a wild guess... and say you really like musicals?’

Roman lets out a fake dramatic gasp. ‘How did you know?! My secret is exposed!’

I chuckle. ‘Not exactly the best at keeping secrets in that case, Princey.’

‘Princey?’

‘You give me a nickname, I give you one.’ I give an overdramatic bow. ‘ _Your royal highness._ ’

Roman smiles. ‘Thank you for addressing me with my proper title.

I laugh. I guess I was right with my first impression of him being stuck-up asshole...

But the good kind of stuck up asshole.

-

I stretch my arms as I step out onto the balcony of our hotel room, hearing my joints pop as I do so. Apparently, air conditioning hasn’t been turned on in our room yet as it is sweltering hot. I’d taken off my flannel shirt and changed from jeans to shorts, but it didn’t make it any better. Somehow Joan and Talyn are tolerating the heat, but I couldn’t take it and had to step outside. It’s slightly cooler, though still pretty hot. Given that my body’s used to the cold, wind and rain of London, it makes sense it would not be adapted for the heat here.

I lean on the railing of the balcony, overlooking the town around, the sky orange as the sun grows closer to the horizon.

My mind wanders back to the phone call I got from my mum earlier. I can’t believe her... Not only does she not care about me enough to notice I won a worldwide competition and flew to America, but she had the audacity to refer to me as-

‘Logan! Hi!’

I’m pulled from my thoughts by the yell, turning to the balcony next to mine. ‘Patton?’

He’s stood there, smiling brightly. ‘Looks like we’re neighbours! Isn’t that awesome?’

I can’t help but smile a little at his enthusiasm. ‘Yes, it is a nice coincidence.’

Okay, there’s something I need to admit. I can’t help but find Patton rather... adorable. He’s just rather sweet, friendly and welcoming. All the things I was never shown in my upbringing.

Not to mention his smile... It could figuratively light up a room.

Patton continues. ‘Ooh, I like your crop top! Galaxy pattern, cool!’

I feel my face burn ever so slightly, eyes looking down at my, um... crop top. ‘Thank you...’

‘It looks pretty tight, though. You sure you’re not uncomfortable?’

‘Oh, no, I’m fine. It’s, um, supposed to be like that.’

‘Okay, good! Wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable or hurt, especially the day before the tour!’

Did I mention caring when I said what made me attracted to him? Because that applies too, his is very caring.

‘Speaking of which,’ Patton continues, ‘are you excited?’

‘Well, I initially I didn’t get the ticket for the tour itself, more so just to prove a point to my brother.’ I pause, my eyes drifting to the colossal factory a few streets away. ‘However, now we’re here, I must say, I am extremely intrigued.’

‘Yeah, I’m excited too! Definitely gonna miss breakfast tomorrow so I have enough room for all those sweets,’ Patton replies, looking over to the factory as well. ‘It’s gonna be the best day of my life!’

His sky-blue eyes seem to sparkle as he talks, his round glasses magnifying them slightly, making him look even more wide and expressive. My face is on fire at this point, and I know for a fact I won’t be able to hide it from him when he turns back to look at me. Luckily, Emile steps out onto the balcony with Patton and comes to my rescue.

‘Pat, pizza’s here!’

‘Oh, looks like I gotta go.’ Patton turns and gives me a wave. ‘Bye, Lo! See you tomorrow!’

‘Goodbye, Patton,’ I smile back, before we both turn and step back into our hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to the factory next chapter! This is where it gets interesting


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the tour has arrived

I can’t believe this! I’m here! I’m right outside Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory and will be going inside when the clock strikes ten! Only half an hour of waiting to go...

I’m the first of the winners to arrive, of course. By the time I arrived at the factory, a crowd had already formed, and it had started to get bigger since, forming a semicircle around, well, me! Since no one else is here yet, I have some fun giving the photographers my best angles for photos. I notice Dad rolling his eyes and Pa chuckling at me from where they’re stood in the crowd.

“Nice poses. Maybe you should do the ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose next.”

I turn to see Ethan come into the semicircle, holding up his ticket so people will let him pass through. Almost immediately, all cameras turn to him. I’m not surprised, given as he didn’t have an interview, so no one really knew he had the ticket yet.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me for being dramatic when you’re wearing that,” I reply. "If I’d known fancy dress was a requirement, I would have come in my prince costume.”

Ethan straightens his bowtie. “What can I say? I dress to impress.”

He certainly does. He’s wearing a tux: yellow shirt, with a black bowtie, jacket and trousers. He’s also wearing a black bowler hat and yellow gloves. Very snazzy.

“I must admit, it is a nice look. Colour coordinated and everything.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Hi, guys!”

We both turn to see Patton and Logan pushing through the crowd, Emile and who I can only assume to be Patton’s parents just behind them. As they step into the semicircle, Patton turns and hugs his parents and brother. “Bye, Mum, Dad! I’ll see you later. You too, Em. Can’t wait to tell you about it all!”

Logan offers his hand to Patton’s parents, shaking both their hands in turn. “It was nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Picani.”

“You too, Logan, but please, call us Dot and Larry,” Patton’s mum replies. “Have fun, you two.”

“Bye, Pat!” Emile smiles as Patton and Logan turn and come over to us.

Patton’s wearing a sky-blue polo shirt and khakis, as well as what looks to be a grey cat hoodie tied over his shoulders. Logan’s sporting a black polo shirt, a blue striped tie and blue jeans.

“This is so exciting!” Patton grins. “I can’t believe we’re going into Willy Wonka’s factory! Oh, it’s going to be wonderful!”

“I know!” I grin, staring up at the colossal mountain of a factory before us. “I wonder what will be inside...”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be very _sweet_!”

Logan lets out a groan at Patton’s pun. “Can you not? Please?”

“Aw, don’t you like puns, Lo? That’s pretty _sour_. Especially with your name. It’s a _berry_ good pun!”

”That’s it. I’m going home. When’s the next flight to London?”

Ethan and I chuckle at them both. I must admit, there is definitely some romantic tension there. I ship it.

“Can I ask why Logan looks like he wants to die?”

Virgil steps into the semicircle, Remy and, by the looks of it, his twin brother just behind him.

“Patton’s telling puns,” Logan replies. “He won’t stop.”

“Are you trying to say I’ve reached a new Lo- “

“Don’t.”

“-gan.”

“I’ve lost all respect I had for you.”

I mouth ‘OTP’ to Virgil and he nods, replying with ‘definitely’.

“Anyway, guys, this is Thomas, my twin,” Virgil introduces us. “Thomas, these are the guys.”

We all greet each other when something catches my eye. “Why the camera?”

“Oh, um, I’ve recently started a new YouTube channel,” Thomas explains. “I figured all this would make a great video. Remy even suggested Virgil hide a camera on him to catch footage of inside.”

“Too bad that would probably get me kicked out,” Virgil shrugs. “Also, I don’t have a camera that small, or a phone to record on.”

“It’s super cool you have a channel though, Thomas!” Patton smiles, pulling his phone from his pocket. “What’s your channel called?”

“It’s just Thomas Sanders.”

Patton nods, typing on his screen. A moment later he smiles. “Found it! I’ll check out some of your videos after the tour.”

“Oh, wow, thanks.”

“No problem, kiddo!”

“How much longer until you all head inside?” Remy asks, sipping his Starbucks.

“About ten minutes,” Ethan replies. “Not much longer.”

“I’m just so excited!” Patton grins, letting out a small squeal of delight. “We’re actually going inside Willy Wonka’s factory! It feels like I’m dreaming. Someone pinch me so I’m sure I’m not.”

I lean over and pinch him and then myself. “Hm... Nope, definitely real.”

Patton chuckles. “I’m glad.”

I can’t help but notice Logan purse his lips as I make Patton laugh. Already protective and jealous and they’re not even dating yet. Man, Logan is really deep in this crush. Maybe he’s even passed the crush phase and gone into flat out love and adoration. It’s adorable.

In fact, I shuffle over to Logan and whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, Logan, he’s all yours.”

I hold back laughter as Logan’s face burns bright red and he shoots me a glare.

“Oh, don’t act like that, it’s obvious you have feelings for him. You should go for it. You live in different countries. This might be your only chance to woo him.”

Logan seems consider this, before sighing. “You’d have a point if I knew anything about flirting and romancing. I do not. There’s nothing I can do.”

“Well, in that case, today’s your lucky day, my nerdy friend.” I drape my arm over his shoulders. “You see, I am the master of romance. Let me tell you what to do.” I clear my throat and sing, seeing my chance to reference Be More Chill.

“ _You gotta buy him a rose  
_ _Compliment him on his clothes  
_ _Say you appreciate that he’s smart  
_ _You gotta tell him that he excites you sexually  
_ _And that’s the way you get to his heart!_ ”

“Wait, what was that last one? I can’t have heard that correctly...”

“Oh, you did.”

“I’m not telling him that!”

“Fine... In that case, it’s simple. Give him a gift at some point during the tour, something you know he’ll love, and compliment him. Like, ‘I got you this flower because the light blue colour reminded me of your beautiful aquamarine eyes.’ Simple.”

Logan nods, but still looks uneasy. I pat his shoulder. “You’ve got this, Erlenmeyer Trash.”

“Gee, thank you.” Logan rolls his eyes at the nickname. Unfortunately, my chance to make a witty response is snatched away when Patton gasps.

“The gates are opening!”

We all turn to look, a grin stretching across my face. This is it, the moment I’ve been waiting for since I was ten and the first contest was announced.

There he stands: Willy Wonka, dressed in a purple tailcoat, bottle green trousers, and a black top hat, a cane clutched in hand. He bows as the crowd cheers.

“Welcome! Welcome one and all to my factory! Please come forward one at a time and present your tickets!”

The five of us share glances, unsure of who should step forward first.

“Shall we go in the order we won our tickets?” Logan suggests. The rest of us nod in agreement before Patton steps forward.

“Hi! I’m Patton Picani! My brother and I are really big fans of your sweets.”

“Patton, wonderful to meet you!” Wonka grabs Patton’s hand and shakes it vigorously. “I always love meeting fans! Can I see your ticket? Hm...yes, it’s perfectly in order. Please go wait just inside the courtyard.”

As Patton went through the gates, Logan stepped forward next, handing over his ticket. “Logan Berry.”

“Logan, welcome! Amazing to meet you! Your ticket is valid, you may go through. Oh, today is going to be such a wonderful day!”

Logan flexes his arm once it’s let go, heading over to stand with Patton. I step forward next, flashing a charming smile. “Roman Prince, at your service.”

“Roman, ecstatic to meet you! Enraptured, enchanted! Your ticket? Let’s see... Perfect! Go right on through.”

I head over to the other two as Virgil presumably steps forward next. “I can’t believe we just spoke to Willy Wonka! I’m having the biggest fanboy moment of my life!”

“I know, right?” Patton grins. “It’s so hard for me to hold back squealing with excitement!”

“Don’t either of you think your reactions are a little over the top?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all, Microsoft Nerd! I have been waiting for this day my entire life...”

Virgil comes over and joins us. “Honestly, I’m just glad to be somewhere where I can actually get a decent amount to eat.”

“Oh, kiddo...”

“It’s fine, Pat. Jokes are my coping mechanism.”

“Not exactly a healthy one,” Logan replies.

“Hey, there’s really nothing else I can do to help my situation. Making jokes is my one way to make my life a little less dark.”

The conversation is cut off when Wonka and Ethan come over.

“Everyone here? Yes? Good! On we go!” Wonka turns and heads towards the door leading inside. We all quickly follow.

This is going to be wonderful! I can’t wait to find what wonders of pure imagination lie inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the new video, you'll probably be wondering whether Remus is going to be in this story. The answer is yes! He will be! However, it won't be until quite a bit later. Don't worry, he'll be here.


End file.
